The use of hydraulic connectors fabricated from polymers or fluoropolymers have found favor in the handling of caustic fluids, such as found in the semiconductor and related industries. A characteristic of these connectors is that they tend to loosen after reaching elevated temperatures. For example, fluoropolymer hydraulic connectors have been observed to loosen after just a single thermal cycle to approximately 200° C. (about 393° F.). Repeated thermal cycling can cause the connector to loosen further. Also, once loosened, vibration experienced by the hydraulic connector during operation can cause further loosening. Eventually, the loosening can cause the hydraulic connector to leak. Fittings can also loosen under vibration conditions such as when complete assemblies with fittings are shipped from the assembly location to their final destination.
A system that prevents hydraulic connectors from loosening to the point of leaking would be welcomed.